Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-285464 has conventionally been known as a technique in such a field. The dishwasher described in this publication is a so-called door type dishwasher in which a washing chamber is opened and closed by moving a handle up and down. This dishwasher utilizes a plurality of springs for smoothly moving the door up and down. The upper ends of the springs are attached via hooks to their corresponding lever parts fixed to a horizontal bar joining left and right arms to each other, while the lower ends of the springs are attached to the rear panel of the dishwasher via hooks. The springs are arranged in a row along the back face of the rear panel of the washing chamber, while being separated from the washing chamber so as to be protected against water.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-285464